


Star of the North

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Chivalry, Gen, Northshield, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-11-09
Updated: 1996-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on the occasion of Daffyd and Gwyneth's Last Court, inspired by the completion of Conn's quest. </p>
<p>Presented in the Court of Their Mediterranean Majesties Osis and Katarina, upon the bestowal of Viscounties upon Daffyd and Gwyneth by Their Highnesses Conn and Kassandra.</p>
<p>Vcts Wander Riordan, OL, OGB</p>
    </blockquote>





	Star of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the occasion of Daffyd and Gwyneth's Last Court, inspired by the completion of Conn's quest. 
> 
> Presented in the Court of Their Mediterranean Majesties Osis and Katarina, upon the bestowal of Viscounties upon Daffyd and Gwyneth by Their Highnesses Conn and Kassandra.
> 
> Vcts Wander Riordan, OL, OGB

* * *

  


Star of the North, all virtue salute you!  
Encompassed in honor, illuming the dark  
Chivalry here doth blaze as a beacon  
Shining more brightly than measure may mark

Conn went on Quest - Champion to Gwyneth  
The best and the brightest of Northshield to seek  
Virtue embodied, displayed in her people  
As his last labor, to lay at her feet

First found to shine: Isaac de Hugo  
Pattern of grace, gentil Courtoise  
Then smiling Niklos, Gaius Luctator  
Abounding in life & pure Joi de Vivre

Reverance next, Wulfgang von der Loen  
Richly reveals as noble and knight  
Largess is the gift of Kyrketentolaghe  
As generous Margaret Malise is hight

Geoffrey and Anne, Nordskogen holding  
Heart of the Northshield, Humilitas are  
Lastly comes Olaf Blodhox tenacious  
Loyalty's Lion and known from afar

Sixfold the Star, blazing in blessing  
But not yet complete! cries Champion & Heir  
Truth is the Pillar, foundation of Honor,  
And Daffyd Himself doth Veritas bear

And Who but the Princess, Gwyneth most precious  
Could Franchise maintain, who constant hath stood  
With Daffyd ap Gwalchmai, warding and holding  
The First Throne of Northshield, and all to the good

Now Gwyneth hath woven words for Her Champion  
Argent exhorting what deeds have made known  
Thus: ever to be a good knight & true --  
Her tears bless the one who such grace hath shown

Keystone and beacon, beginning and pattern  
Long held upraised, now draw to an end  
Daffyd and Gwyneth will ne'er be forgotten  
As Conn and Kassandra to that place ascend

Star of the North! All virtue salute thee!  
Argent and Sable, Golden and bright  
Chivalry's Polestar, Griffon supported  
Guiding e'er onward, throughout the dark night

  


* * *


End file.
